Big, Happy Family
by OpalStone
Summary: Hailey Fossil has gone to Beauxbaton's for five years, and can't imagine life any other way; until her parents receive a great job offer. What happens when she joins Hogwarts in her sixth year, and learns to rely on Prefect, Ron Weasley for help? RonxOC
1. New Girl

**Big, Happy Family**

"Hailstorm, take care of your little brother. He's your responsibility now," my dad warned. His strict face melted away as I gave him a hug.

"I'll take good care of Cam, don't worry," I told him, and ruffled my brother's hair affectionately. He ran off onto the train as I consoled my mom, who promised she would "stay strong". We had moved over the summer, and I was transferred from Beauxbaton's to Hogwarts.

"Hailey!" my little brother called. I turned to see a pale, blond haired boy about my age. He had taken Cameron's wand, and was dangling it over his head. There was a cocky smile on his face as he tormented my flesh and blood.

"Give him the wand!" I snapped reaching up and trying to take it from him. He turned his arrogant face towards me, and threw the wand down. My little brother stumbled after it as it bounced along the cobblestone.

"_Hally_? What a hideous name. I suppose it matches your face," he spat, and marched away. _The nerve. I hope everyone isn't like this. I'll be in for a rough year._ Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around, accidentally whipping my dark, curly hair across his face.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I've never been good with first impressions," I stumbled over my words as I lifted his chin to check for any scrapes.

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to return this to you," he said gesturing towards my little brother, who scurried out from behind him. "And this." He added handing me my little brother's wand.

"I almost got run over," Cameron said, wide eyed. "But he saved me." I made sure he was okay, then finally looked at my savior, who wasn't having any trouble drinking me in.

He had messy ginger hair, warm brown eyes, and a lopsided grin. He was tall, lanky, and fair-skinned. His robes looked a bit shabby, but I barely noticed. I still held his chin with the tips of my fingers; letting go swiftly, I backed away.

"S-sorry. Thank you so much. Cam would be broken to bits without you," I said, suddenly very self-conscious.

"It was no trouble. No trouble at all. Are you in my year? I haven't seen you around," he questioned bashfully. The tips of his ears turned a bit pink.

"If your year is sixth, then yes. I just transferred this year. I was in Beauxbaton's before. We visited your school for the Triwizard Tournament. Do you remember?" I asked curiously.

"Yea. I think I remember you," he said, his ears turning a bit pinker. "But I'm in sixth year, so I could show you around, if you'd like."

"I'd like that. But on one condition," he looked taken aback. "My brother comes too. I have to watch over him." He broke into a grin, relieved.

"Of course. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. Pureblood, prefect, and your personal tour guide," Ron finished smiling.

"Hailey Fossil. Pureblood, new girl, and a new friend of yours," I introduced, "and this is my brother, Cameron. It's his first year." Cameron stepped out from behind me, and shook hands with Ron.

"Nice to meet you both. You're going to love it here, Cam. Just watch out for guys like Malfoy," he warned jabbing his thumb towards the blond boy who had taken Cameron's wand. I loud blare emitted from the Hogwarts Express.

"Bloody 'ell! We better hurry, or we'll miss the train," Ron yelled over the noise. He grabbed my hand, shooting electric currents through my body. Shaking the feeling, I took hold of my brother's arm and we ran for the train.

Dashing through the throng of waving families, we quickly grabbed one of the last car doors and hoped in. Ron slid the door shut behind us, and we were trapped in the small, in-between compartment of the car. Panting heavily, I turned my head to create more space, bumping into Ron's forehead.

"Not again! My apologies. I was always rather clumsy. Let me see if you're hurt," I fumbled apologizing once again. I reached up with the hand he wasn't still holding, and brushing away a few strands of his silky red hair, I caught his eyes. My hand moved to his cheek. "S-sorry."

Cam pulled at the bottom of my sweater, clearing his throat. I blinked, breaking our eye contact.

"Right-er-let's go find a place to sit," Ron said clearing his throat. We walked along the corridors until we reached a compartment where two people about my age sat. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, and brown eyes pouring over a thick book. A boy with glasses, dark messy hair, and gorgeous green eyes looked up from the window.

"Hey Ron! Where have you been? We lost you in the crowd after you followed that girl," his gaze shifted to me and he smiled. "And there she is! Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

I went to shake his hand, but Cameron pushed me out of the way.

"_You're Harry Potter_! I-I'm Cameron Fossil. How amazing it is to meet you. Can I get a picture, or an autograph?" he begged excitedly.

"Sorry," I said laughing. "He's read about you in _The Daily Prophet_. Your one of his heroes, you know." Harry's smile widened, but it turned a bit plastic.

"What sort of things do they say in _The Daily Prophet_?" he inquired, signing a piece of wrinkled parchment.

"Things about how you're 'The Chosen One', and that you'll save us all," I said. "But he really loves hearing about how you discovered the prophecy, defeated a dragon, and still managed not to get Head Boy," I joked. Harry breathed out a sigh, and sank a bit lower in his seat.

"I'll explain later," Ron mumbled in my ear catching my puzzled expression. I nodded, and turned my attention to the brunette who still hadn't spoken.

"Hello," I said rather nervously to her. She looked up from her book startled, as if she had just noticed me. "I'm Hailey. I'm new here." Although she seemed just as nervous as I was, she shook my hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You aren't a first year, how are you new?" she questioned.

"I went to Beauxbaton's up until last year. My parents got a great job, so we moved over the summer," I answered, smiling. "I've heard great things about this school. I'm sure I'll love it."

"You will," Hermione stated, checking her watch. "But I'm afraid I can't stay, and chat. It's my turn to patrol the corridors. Why don't you come with me, Cameron? I know a group of first years who would be happy to have another boy join them," she finished guiding him out.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked Ron. He slung his arm around my shoulder, and sat the both of us down across from Harry.

"Of course. Hermione is one of the bravest and smartest girls here. She'll take perfect care of him," he said soothingly. I sighed in relief. I looked at Harry, who was now deep in thought.

"Why did you look so nervous when I mentioned the Ministry?" I blurted, remembering his fake smile. He walked to the compartments door, looked outside quickly, and muttered, _Muffliato_.

"Well, I've been getting a bad rep with the Ministry lately. They didn't believe that Voldemort had risen," explained Harry, pausing when he mentioned his name. "Even when they had solid proof they didn't want to admit it. They want me to stop saying he's back, in case people start believing me, and doubting the Ministry."

"Oh," I uttered. I didn't know how else to reply. "You're not going to stop speaking out, are you?" The cold booth was warmed with both boys' laughter.

"Absolutely not," he replied, still chuckling. Feeling safe and comfortable, I nuzzled closer to Ron. He leaned forward, pressing his cheek to the top of my head. The last thing I saw was Harry's satisfied smile before I nodded off.

**This story is a personal request from a Miss HermioneWeasleyx3 . Hailey is her OC and Cameron is a shout-out to my little brother. I hope you enjoy it. :) ~Des**


	2. Gryffindor

I awoke to a pair of warm hands shaking me gently.

"Ten more minutes, Mom," I groaned. There was a soft chuckling, that definitely wasn't coming from my mom. My eyes shot open.

"Come on. We've arrived at Hogwarts," said I slightly blurry Ron. I blinked a few times until my vision cleared. Both Harry and Ron were watching me as I awoke. Hermione had her head in a book again.

"Where's my little brother?" I asked, now fully awake.

"Don't worry. I brought him and the other first years to the boats. That's how they get to Hogwarts. They'll get an escort from our Care for Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid," Hermione assured me.

"Alright. How will we be arriving?" I wondered.

"Thestral carriages," Harry said.

"Excusez-moi?" I asked in perfect French. I still slipped into it after being so used to learning it at Beauxbaton's.

"A Thestral is a breed of winged horses with skeletal body, reptilian features, and leathery wide wings that resembles a bat," Hermione explained. "They aren't dangerous."

"Alright. Let's go," I suggested anxiously.

We left the train, and approached about twenty carriage cars. The shifted slightly every now and then, but nothing appeared to be pulling them.

"Where are the Thestrals?" I inquired. Harry approached an empty bug, and patted what appeared to be the air in front of it. "Uh..."

"Don't worry. If you can't see them it's a good thing. It's truly terrible if you can," Ron said shuddering. I rubbed his arm consolingly.

"What happens if you can see them?" I questioned quietly.

"It means you've seen someone die," blurted Hermione. I gasped.

"How awful," I voiced. _Poor Harry._

I thought about how terrible my life would be without any member of my family. It brought tears to my eyes thinking of Cameron out of my life.

"How truly terrible." My voice quavered. Ron looked so concerned, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey now. It's not the end of the world. You're fine, and everyone else is fine. They're all okay," he assured me. He tweaked my nose, "So, cheer up, okay?" I swallowed.

"I feel like a little kid," I told him quietly. He grinned a little, but sobered almost immediately.

"You are a little kid. You're only sixteen, and it's a big world outside of school," he spoke, gravely. I shook a little; I didn't want to think about this.

"Why so serious? Can we please keep it lighthearted for the new girl?" I asked half-joking, half-pleading.

"Of course. I'm sorry that I even brought it up; everything's just been so crazy lately-"

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You can make up for it by explaining everything about the grounds," I told him, hopefully.

"Sure. So, over there is the Forbidden Forest. There are hundreds of species living in it, several still unknown..." I let him drone on as we road to the castle. I wasn't really listening anymore though. I just watched him; the way he talked, how he guided my shoulders to look at a certain sight, or even the way he-

"Hailey? _Hailey?_" Hermione shouted, grabbing my attention. I noticed she had been watching us the whole time in disgust.

"We're here," Harry happily cheered. I turned my head to see a castle obstruct my entire view. The magical building was made of huge slabs of various stone. There were stain glass windows on each of the dozen towers. Cobblestone paths led to and from the monument to a dark body of water I recognized as the Black Lake, and a large rock hut.

"It's so beautiful," I stared in awe.

"Yes, yes it is," Ron said. He didn't seem to be speaking about the castle, and I blushed.

"I have to go meet Professor McGonagall," I thought, suddenly. "She wants me to lead the new students into the Great Hall for sorting."

"Can you find your way?" asked Ron.

"Er-no I suppose I can't. Could you accompany me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the Great Hall, guys," he called over his shoulder.

We walked into the looming building, and he quickly directed me to the right corridor, then to a left, and another three rights, and two more lefts. I was getting a bit dizzy.

"How am I going to remember this? I might have to ask you to bring the meals to my room to eat," I expressed.

"It might take some time to get used to, but me and 'Mione got you covered. Here we are," Ron stopped in a hallway right in front of a pair of large, bronze doors. "And there's McGonagall now."

"Thank you for helping me. I should be fine from here. I'll see you inside," I rushed, kissing him on both cheeks like I usually did in farewell. His face turned pinker than his ears had been.

"Right. See you," he mumbled, as he stood there as if he forgot how to move. _I wonder what that was about._

"Professor McGonagall, I'm Hailey. I'm the new sixth year," I introduced myself to the old witch.

"Ah yes, Miss Fossil. You're going to walk straight to the front of the room, and stop right before Dumbledore," she instructed. I nodded my head as the doors began to open. "Alright. It's time, children. Good luck."

With the doors open I gazed at the largest room I've ever seen. It was at least thirty feet tall; the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky. Large stone pillars supported the walls, and stain glass windows moved curiously to look at us.

On the other end of the expanse was a stretch of table where a wild assortment of people sat. I saw a woman with a dazed look covered in colorful shawls and beads, a large man with a walrus mustache and a smile, a kindly old lady with a mothering face, and what appeared to be a half giant with a thick beard. Four long tables made up the rest of the room, holding children hundreds of diverse children.

I stopped just before the staff's console. A man who must have been Dumbledore stood with great dignity, and walked to the podium; instant silence fell in the area.

"A warm welcome to all of our students, new and old. We have a great honor this year. Obviously, one of these pupils isn't a first year. Miss Hailey Fossil is a transfer from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. I'm sure our older students remember them." I curtsied daintily. "Let us see what house she will call home for the next two years." He put the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmm," it pondered exploring my head, "a decent mind, a pure heart, very hard-working, and sweet. You also stand up for yourself, and protect your family. This is quite too easy...Gryffindor!"

**I don't suppose there is much to say at this point except I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for reading. :) ~Des**


	3. Welcome Home

CHAPTER 3

The table with the golden banner of a lion above it burst into wild applause.

"A marvelous addition she will be," Dumbledore praised me. I curtsied once more, and made my way down the table looking for someone who appeared friendly. I noticed two boys waving their arms, and spotted one's bright hair. I trotted over, and sat delicately in between them both.

"How'd I do?" I whispered, the sorting had continued, but several eyes had followed me.

"Quite well, I think," Ron commented, "How d'you think she did, Harry?"

"Splendid. We just might have to show you who to stay away from," Harry told me.

"I think that was on Ron's mind way before she was sorted," Hermione slipped in. She was sitting on Ron's other side next a girl that looked nearly exactly like him. I noticed uncomfortably that she was staring at me.

The sorting ended quickly, and Dumbledore inducted the rest of the teachers hastily. He knew that we were waiting to eat. Once he had announced a rather sallow man with long black hair would be our Potions master, we began the feast.

"Sorry, I'm Ginny, Ron's sister. I'm a fifth year," the girl who was staring told me, holding out her hand. I took it, and we shook heartily.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you heard I'm Hailey?" I introduced.

"I heard from my brother, actual; he's about to say I'm lying as well," she said in a hushed tone. Ron was stuffing several spoonfuls of mashed potatoes in his mouth, and looked up startled at the sound of his name. Moving his head back and forth between us, he dripped gravy over his robes.

"Aw man. Mum's gonna kill me when she finds out," he groaned. I picked up a thick napkin to wipe his face, which was now covered with potatoes.

"Don't bother," Hermione told me, pulling out her wand and performing a quick Obliteration Charm. The stain had vanished, along with the mess on his face.

"You're a lifesaver 'Mione," he sighed, giving her a relieved hug. I place the napkin down slowly, and she shot me a look behind his back.

I quickly turned to my supper, and cut a small piece of duck. I remained quiet for the rest of the meal. No one I had already talked to seemed to mind. Ginny was talking to a boy by the name of Dean; Ron and Hermione were hitting it off; and Harry was talking to a few fellow sixth years.

They looked friendly enough. I turned towards him determined to make more friends. They had just got on the topic of Quidditch when I said, "I like the Vratsa Vultures myself. The only thing the Quiberon Quafflepunchers are known for are their robes, not their games." All three heads turned to me.

"What about the Holyhead Harpies?" challenged a boy with spiked, brown hair.

"They're alright. I admire their femininity. But they shouldn't be so particular. What does having a name that starts with a G do to stop a Bludger?" I responded honestly. The boy exchanged glances with the one next to him, both dumbfounded.

"Seamus is the name. I heard yours is Hailey. How'd you learn so much about Quidditch?" the same boy inquired.

"My father is very interested in it. He nearly named me Genevieve so I'd have a chance getting on the Harpies' team."

"You play?" the other boy, dark haired and a bit round.

"Absolutely. I'm hoping to try out for Beater this year." I said proudly.

"Brilliant," harry remarked, "I'm team captain. And I'm hoping to start other year with a good team."

"I look forward to it, Captain," I said saluting. All four of us laughed. "And what s your name?" I asked the dark haired boy.

"Me?" he squeaked. I nodded encouragingly. "M-my name is Ne-Neville Longbot-tom," he spoke, nervously. I stuck out my hand for both boys to shake.

"Nice to meet you. When are we allowed to go?" I said, looking up to the head table.

"You can leave at any time after the meal begins, but I'd stay for dessert. They always make us special treats on days like these," Harry told me. It didn't take me long to figure out what to do; Madam Maxime didn't allow us to eat sweets at Beauxbaton's "Then I'm staying," I decided. We talked about Quidditch while I feasted on cauldron cakes and treacle fudge. They got up to leave, and I was alone with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"I heard you're trying out for Beater. Ron and I are as well; me as Chaser, him as Keeper. Would you like to practice with us sometime?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. Will Dean be tagging along?" I asked, casually. She looked annoyed.

"Not if I can avoid it. He's very protective though, so probably," she told me. "We can talk about teams on the way up, if you're finished." She suggested standing. I looked over at Ron, who was telling Hermione something about a boy named Fred.

"I am, let's go," I said. We walked up the stairs and through several passages until we reached an enchanted portrait of a rather large lady.

"Password?" she inquired.

"Er-,"

"Good evening, Fat Lady. I believe its abstinence," Ginny told her.

"Very good, and you'll do well to remember that, Hailey," the Fat Lady said.

Her portrait swung open to reveal a very large room. It was filled with squishy armchairs, broad wooden tables, and a roaring fireplace in the center of it all. Two spiral staircases wound up and down, leading to what I assumed were the boys' and girls' dormitories. A large notice board was hanging in the corner with a sign that said 'Welcome Ginny and Hailey!' I did a double take, and watched as a few girls passed in front of it. The names quickly changed into Parvati and Lavender.

"How nice," I commented. The sign changed to 'Thank you.' I quickly continued walking.

"You'll be sharing a room with Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione," she said, indicating the two girls who had walked past me. "No boys on the girls' side on the dorm. It's enchanted," I looked at her skeptically. "But, thank God our founders thought girls could be trusted. You won't have any problem getting into the boys' rooms." I ducked my head to hide a blush.

"This is where I leave you. Welcome to Hogwarts, Hailey," Ginny told me, walking up the stairs into the room next to mine. _Welcome home_, I thought.

**Hailey made some new friends, and maybe even teammates. But what about Ron? If Hermione is such a good friend, maybe it doesn't matter what Hailey does. You'll find out if there will be trouble in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story. :)**


	4. First Day Details

CHAPTER 4

I turned around when I heard the door open again. Hermione strode in, and looked at me with a strange expression: anger.

"Look, I know it's your first day here, but I have been Ron's best friend for five years, and that doesn't stop for some Beauxbaton bimbo." I gaped.

"What are you talking about? I'm better than some Hogwarts harp. Besides, I have no intention of being his friend." I replied, meanly.

"He ll be mine by the end of the year. I can promise you that" she spat. I couldn't help but snap back a reply.

"It's more of a challenge then a promise, dear," and with that I walked into our room, closed the curtains, and drifter into a deep, fitful sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up feeling sorry for myself. I regretted speaking so cruelly to someone who had appeared so nice, but I didn't know how to apologize.

I'll make amends over breakfast, I decided. Maybe I should just let Hermione have him. I remembered last night when he had been hugging her. It made me sick, but they looked so sweet together.

I put on a plaid skirt, an a white button-down shirt with a Gryffindor cardigan. I found my favorite gold Converse shoes, dark red lipstick, and 14 K gold heart earrings. I walked to breakfast, and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together.

"Hi guys," I greeted. Ron looked up from his food and smiled; my heart fluttered.

"G'morning Hailey," said Harry over the Quibbler.

"Err, Hermione, could I speak with you for a moment?" she looked up puzzled, but followed me to a spot several yards away.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm sorry about last night. You're known Ron a lot longer than I have. I don't get to just steal him from you because I want to," I apologized. She paused for a moment, and then slowly hugged me. I was just as confused, but hugged back.

"I'm sorry too. I just get so jealous sometimes, I don't know what to do," she confessed.

"You don't have to worry. I won't be getting in the way anymore. He's all yours," I said.

"Really? Oh Hailey, thank you so much. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that," she squealed. I laughed at her silly behavior, and she quickly composed herself.

"Go get him," I encouraged her. She turned, walked back to her friends, and sat down very close to him. Harry looked at me, and gave me a thumb up.

"What'd you do?" asked Ginny, coming up behind me.

"Nothing," I told her, pleased with myself.

"Alright. Quidditch tryouts are today, after lessons. Dress comfortably." she told me before being whisked away by her boyfriend.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if I wasn't good enough? I dreaded. I'd make a complete fool of myself, that's what. I lost all my appetite, and decided to find my way to Potions early.

After turning down many wrong corridors, I found a room made up of three long tables, and an even longer man who I recognized as Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Miss Hailey! Come in, come in! What do you think of my new room?" he shouted cheerily. There were cauldrons on each desk, along with dried herbs, measuring spoons, and scales. Several cabinets were lined up along the walls, their contents unknown.

"It's quite lovely, sir," I told him truthfully. "It reminds me of the times my mom and I would bake treats for my father while he was working."

"I lovely woman, your mother. She used to visit here often; always looking for teaching credits. I never did meet your father though. They keep their boys locked up tight at Durmstrang," he chortled.

It was true that my mother taught at Beauxbaton's now. She traveled to every school, soaking up as much information as she could. I was for that reason that she was the finest World Cultures teacher on this continent.

"I hear she was fond of you, professor. She said you were a fine teacher; you'd share information that others barely knew," I said, stretching the truth just a bit. Mother did say he'd share information; she also said that it proved to be untrue more often than not.

"Really? How thoughtful. I'm sure you're a delight to have in class as she was," he told me. "I'd select a seat now; the bell will ring in just a few moments." I chose one of the chairs in the center of the room, and watched as kids filed in.

Hermione was draped over Ron, who seemed a bit distant; Harry was quickly stuffing a paper in his bag. I looked around at the other students. There were four other girls; a plump one with braided pigtails, a sweet-looking Indian, a skinny cold brunette, and a rather overwhelmed girl with dark, almond-shaped eyes. As for the boys I saw a large boy with a sneer, a proud looking blond boy with yellow robes, and even Seamus and Neville. With a start, I noticed the blond boy who had tried to take my brother's wand.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Harry, who had taken the seat next to me and across from Hermione; Ron sat across from me.

"Draco. He's the worst of all Slytherins; mean, spiteful, and just plain rude," Harry told me.

"How terrible, but I guess I should have known," Harry gave me a puzzled look. "He took my brother's wand on Platform 9 3/4; that's why Ron ran off." He nodded understandingly.

"That would explain it," he looked over at Ron, who was immersed in conversation with Seamus, Hermione still hanging off his arm. "Why did you do it?" I looked over at him, confused.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" he asked again. He looked at Hermione once more, and I realized what he meant.

"I had to. They looked so happy," I sighed. Harry shifted his full attention on me.

"Why do you think he ran off on that platform? He may be warm-hearted, but he did it for a reason," Harry spoke. I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued. "He was infatuated with you from the moment he saw you, Hailey. Setting him up with someone else won't change that."

"Maybe it will though; think about it. What if Hermione and Ron were happy together? All I did was push them apart. Why not keep them together?" I suggested.

"You did this to make him happy?" he seemed baffled.

"No. I did it to make them happy," I told him honestly.

"So you're not into him?" I paused. Ron and I were friends, even if I wanted him to be more. What did it matter if I was into him? Harry caught onto my train of thought. "You a good person for doing it." I grinned a little.

Slughorn hadn't seemed to notice his students lack of attention, and was shocked to hear the bell ring so soon.

"What do I have next?" I asked myself. I looked at the schedule until I saw Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Harry..." I asked tentatively. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you walk me to my next class?" He smiled sympathetically.

"Sure." We walked through a few hallways with some other students trailing behind. "I won't tell him, you know." He said as I walked in the classroom.

"Thank you," I breathed, hugging him in relief. Someone coughed from behind me, and I saw a downtrodden Ron. "It wasn't like-" He stormed passed me with Hermione in tow. "-that."

"I told you. But don't worry, he'll get over it," Harry told me.

**So Hailey's letting Hermione get Ron, but Ron doesn't seem to be agreeing very well. What's going to happen next? You'll find out very soon. Thank you for reading, and please review. :)**


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

CHAPTER 5

I walked into class and watched as that hour flew by as well. Before I knew it I was getting ready for Quidditch tryouts.

I put on a black tank top, with a hoodie over it to stay warm, gray sweat pants, and converse. I fixed my makeup with wild colors that matched my nails so people could tell who I was. I made sure to add my favorite flower earrings, and a four leaf clover necklace for luck.

I walked down to the common room to see if anybody would be there to walk with me. Ginny was waiting in a black sweatshirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Her makeup was simple, her hair was pulled back in a flower tie, and she wa wearing specialty gloves. She shifted from foot to foot checking her watch. I looked down at my flashy outfit, and regretted trying out at all.

"Hailey!" Ginny called, looking up. She motioned for me to join her, and I walked over quickly. "Hey, I'm just waiting for Ron. Are you ready?"

"I thought so, but nobody else is wearing something this flashy. And I'm probably so weak compared to everyone else," I stuttered. "What's taking Ron so long?"

"He had to make sure he was ready. It took him a while to shake off Hermione, but she's already waiting in the stands." I relaxed a little. Being around a happy couple made me happy usually, but I only felt uncomfortably left out when I was with them.

There was a loud thud coming from above the stairs; I looked up at Ron, who was clad in knee, shin, elbow, wrist, and shoulder guards; thick wool pants, shirts, and-from what I could see- socks; and a thickly padded helmet. Ginny burst out laughing, and I barely suppressed a smile.

"I_ love_ the new look, Ron. It's _very _becoming," Ginny chortled. I giggled quietly behind her. He looked at me sharply. Then he noticed my outfit and gazed in awe.

"Bloody 'ell, Hailey! I'd love to see you wearing something elegant!" he sputtered. I jabbed Ginny in the ribs while she mumbled an 'I bet you are'.

"Do you think it's too much?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and turning from side to side. I finally paused, jutting out my left hip and dropping my right arm casually.

"N-no. Not at-t all," he said, spoke appreciatively. Ginny choked down another laugh."Oh, shut up, the both of you!" I joked, socking them both in the arm. "Now, come on! We have to make it to the pitch before tryouts end!"We raced down the halls, past blustered portraits, indignant students, and even a couple of ghosts. Finally, I hit a fork in the road, and stopped shifting from foot to foot. I looked down the right corridor, trying to decide which way to go.

"We don't have time for this!" Ron took my hand, sending butterflies into my stomach. He pulled me down the left corridor until I saw a large archway leading to the beginning of the long field reserved for practice matches.I recognized Dean, Harry, and three other kids in my year. I also saw several younger children, looking nervous and rolling their broomsticks around in their hands. I noticed Cameron near the very front wearing a rather large pair of goggles, and holding his new Comet Two-Sixty. I remembered how he had gone on and on about trying out to support me. He didn't look nervous at all, in fact, he seemed rather proud. I smiled fondly towards him, but his back was turned away from me.

"Quiet everyone. Quiet!" Harry attempted to get everyone under control. Ginny walked up next to him, and planted her feet firmly on the ground."Shut it!" she yelled. Instant silence fell over the group. Ron and I fell in towards the back of the group. "Brilliant! Now I would like fifth years and p to stay here. Everyone under that status will be flying laps first. Line up over there!" Harry continued ordering others around, pausing only to wish the rest of us good luck.

I watched the kids fly through the air; Cameron was much better than most of them, and his smiled made me forget the cold I would soon endure. I walked over to the rest of the girls who had huddled together moments ago."What are you trying out for?" I asked the girl nearest to me. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a maroon jacket and yellow sweatpants.

"Chaser," she replied, turning to me. "I'm Demelza Robins. What're you trying out for?"

"Beater." She looked me over, taking in my bizarre outfit, colorful makeup, and cheery disposition.

"Best of luck," she told me, and turned back to her conversation. The girl she was talking to noticed our exchange.

"Hi, I'm Katie. You're that girl from Beauxbaton's, right?" said a fair, blond girl. I nodded, now a bit reluctant to socialize. "So Beater," I nodded again as she sized me up, "are you any good?"

"W-well I-"

"Great job, guys! Take a break!," Harry told the younger students as they landed. "Okay, older students line up along the lines. One lap around starting on my whistle. One, two, three!" He blew a loud whistle, and we hurried to kick off.

I swung my leg over the side of my Nimbus 2000, and pressed my feet firmly into the damp earth. The bitter chill of the rising altitude didn't effect me; I was flying now. I soared upward, feeling thee cold air whip my hair behind me. The wind was nipping at my fingers and toes, causing a numb tingling sensation. I raced ahead of everyone else, circled the pitch, and landed in front of Harry with a small curtsy.

Ginny landed behind me a second later with Katie on her tail, a beefy blond landed after followed by Dean and the rest of my peers. Ron landed last, stumbling over his own feet and landing face first in the mud. I rushed to his side, and helped him off, brushing excess dirt off of his shoulders.

"I m-I maddit' Harry," he slurred, still choking on a chuck of grass."Move out of the _way_!" I heard someone call before I was knocked aside.

"Oh Ron, are you okay?" Hermione beseeched him. She flung her arms around him, causing the blond boy to look slightly sick. Ron cleared his airway enough to spit out a reply.

"Ge' 'er offa me," he squirmed and wiggled. Harry seemed afraid to tell her to leave, but Ginny had no trouble.

"Oi! He's fine, now take your seat back in the stands, and for God's sake, _stay there_!" Ginny barked at her. She turned slightly red and marched back to the tower she had apparently been sitting in.

"Thank you," Harry whispered in her ear,. "And now, I wants the sixth to play a game by themselves. Cormac, Ron, you're Keepers! Demelza, Dean, and Ginny, Chasers! Andrew Kirke and Hailey are our Beaters! Any questions?"

I looked around for my other Beater and saw a gangly looking boy with an old Cleansweep, and no hope. As much as I felt sorry for him, I couldn't help cheer silently with victory. I noticed Demelza raise her hand.

"Which post are we supposed to score in?" she asked.

"All three Chasers must make five goals on my ends of the field. The Beaters will keep the Bludgers away from everyone. Anyone else?" Harry answered. No one raised their hand. He handed me and Andrew our bats, and lifted his arm signaling us to take off. We hovered over him, watching as he realized the Bludgers and Quaffle; no need to release the Snitch when the team already had a Seeker.

Each player raced off; the three Chasers towards Cormac, the Quaffle stumbling from hand to hand; Harry circling the pitch slowly as he noted each players strengths; and finally Kirke and I, who stayed close to the Chasers.

The two Keepers that faced each other from across the field could not have been more different. While Cormac was tall strong and charming, Ron was nervous awkward and downright scrawny in compression. Evenly matched as they were, they both managed to blocked every shot they had come their way.

I saw a Bludger make a hairpin turn, and begin to race its way towards Ron. After checking to make sure Andrew could handle the other players, I sped off in the other direction.

The ball was picking up speed as it went, but I leaned forward on my broom and raised my bat in preparation. My weapon sliced through the air and knocked the Bludger thirty feet away from the both of us; it nearly hit one of Hufflepuff's observer towers.

"Sorry," I called to no on in particular. I made sure the Bludger had no intentions of coming back, and turned to make sure the other players were okay. Everyone had stopped to look at me, nearly causing Cormac to crash into one of his goals.

"Alright everyone, come down!" Harry called up to us, having landed already. Once we were safely back on the ground, he looked at out group. "Honestly, the best players are in sixth year, with one exception from that little boy, Cameron." I smiled happily.

"I think the team is pretty obvious. The list will be posted in the common room by the time you get back. Great work, everyone!" Harry announced. Thee was a half-hearted round of applause from some of the younger students.

I walked to the bathroom with Ginny and Katie. Demelza had gone off with some boy once the practice had ended. I washed off my colorful makeup, and ran hot water though my fingers to warm up.

"Great job today, guys. If you're usually that good, we're going to have a hell of a year," Ginny praised us. Katie laughed, and took her hair out of her loose ponytail.

"Where did you learn to play like that, Hailey?" Katie asked me, swiping Chap Stick across her lips."My dad loves Quidditch. We go to the World Cup every year," I told them, remembering last year's game when I had sat in the same box as the minister. The game had been fun until a man with flowing blond hair arrived with his son. "He's been training me since I was little."

I didn't like attention much, so as we left the bathroom, I remained silent.

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady."Abstinence," I told h er.

"Very good, Miss Hailey; I see you took my advice to heart and remembered this time," she nodded approvingly.

I walked through the threshold into the room, and found the noticed board. Ginny walked towards it first, smile in elation, and left to go rest.

I skimmed through the list, cheering inwardly for my friends who had made it. _Cormac, Ron, Cameron, Ginny, Katie, Harry, Demelza, and-_Finally reading the last name I sighed and turned to see Neville and Seamus.

"Did you make it?" Neville asked anxiously. I made my appearance look distraught.

"Well..." Both of their faces fell, I couldn't stand seeing them upset. "I made it!"

They cheered I celebration; Neville thumped me on the back and rustled my hair, while Seamus lifted me up in a brutal hug. I laughed at the two of them, and Neville brought out a cake that read _"Congratulations Hailey!"_

"I-I baked in myself," Neville admitted. I clasped my hands together in joy. The cake was homemade obviously. It was messily iced, and lopsided, but I knew he had tried hard to make it special.

"Neville," I smiled up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Thank you. Both of you. This was so kind." I kissed them both on the cheek.

Blushing identical reds, they stumbled over '_no problem's_ 'and '_it was nothing's._' We cake into the cake to reveal two layers of pure carrot cake, cream cheese, and cinnamon sugar which Neville had used to spice the concoction.

We stayed down in the common room and talked for hours in any topic you could think of. Finally, I drifted to sleep of the sofa between the two. I remember waking a few hours later a pair of strong arms carried me back to my bed. I never opened my eyes to catch their face, but I felt safe as they kissed me on the forehead.

**This chapter was really fun to write, and I finished it rather quickly, so I hope you like it. Feel free to review, or check out my other staories. And remember all of the outfits mentioned in my stories can be found on my profile. Thank you. :)**


	6. Potions Class

CHAPTER 6

"Good morning, my fellow Quidditch player!" yelled Ginny. I blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from my eyes. She left the room in a flash, her red hair flying behind her.

"Morning Ginny," I replied, slowly untangling myself from my covers. I wrapped my robe around my matching camisole and shorts, my fuzzy socks kept the cold from reaching my feet. I grabbed the first matching things my hands touched: a red ruffled blouse, cornstalk colored pants, and golden converse.

When I emerge from the bathroom, fully dressed, I walked down to the common room. Seamus was waiting there, talking to a fair girl with two curly braids. She giggled loudly and grabbed his arm in a tight grip, and he looked around nervously for some means of escape. He noticed me, made a hasty excuse, and raced to my side.

"Good morning, Hailey," he said, grinning in his friendly way. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. When did you finally go to bed?"

"Actually," I began, "I fell asleep as well. I assumed that one of you boys carried me back and-" I remembered the feeling of being kissed; he waited patiently for me to continue. "and now I'm a tad confused." Seamus' face turned a little red, most likely regretting his decision of falling asleep.

"So you have no idea who brought you to bed?" he questioned. I wondered if he was secretly jealous he couldn't say it had been him. I shook my head slowly, and attempted to change he subject.  
>"Where's Neville?"<p>

"He left early to check on his plants. I don't know where he gets his energy; he passed out before I did." Clearly, he was trying to show it hadn't been Neville either.

"Will you walk me to breakfast?" I asked. He smiled again and held out his arm for me to take, eager to redeem himself. He nearly skipped me to the Great Hall, and tripped over himself pulling out my seat. I watched him clear a spot next to me, and sit down just a little too close. I looked over at the closest people for help, but found only Ron and Hermione; I was on my own.

"So, are you free after class today?" he asked. His hopeful eyes reminded me of a puppy. I swallowed a gulp of orange juice and pouted.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not." His face fell. "Quidditch practice, remember?" His tried to appear happy.

"Well, at least you didn't say no," he joked. I giggled with him, and Ron looked at me sharply then away.

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, the final bell rang.

"Oh no! Come on; we'll be late for Potions!" I grabbed Seamus' arm, and dragged him along with me. He didn't object as I took his hand and led him along the corridors. We made it with seconds to spare and took are usual seats.

Slughorn waddled in the next moment, and I looked at him attentively while he started introducing the day's concoctions. Three potions of different shape and size were lined up along his desk. A small vial that appeared to contain water was the first to be introduced.

"This, dear students, in Veritaserum," Slughorn introduced. "It is a colorless, odorless potion that-"

"It's a truth serum. It will make you answer any question truthfully and must mature for one full lunar phase to take effect. It is almost entirely undetectable so the possible interrogator can slip it into a drink without anyone taking notice," Hermione stated. She truly is brilliant, I thought.

"Correct, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor for their brilliance." I smiled at her and she grinned back proudly. Slughorn moved on to the next potion which was spread out into twelve glasses.

"This next potion is-"

"Polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. It cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or vice-versa. It was used during the Second Wizarding War as well as-"

"Thank you Miss Granger! Twenty more points to Gryffindor!" She puffed up with pride, and I idly wondered if he said it only to stop her from talking. "I know the use of it is strictly against the rules, but you are by far my most mature class, and I trust you with it."

He handed each of us a glass, and I blushed. It's such a good feeling to be trusted.

The last potion was in a small pot with a lid tightly pressed on top. He placed his hand on to handle of the lid, and pulled it off grandly.

The pearly potion sent up steam in the shape of birds, and little woodland animals. The room was instantly filled with the smell of: my mother's wand baked muffins that somehow always turned out burnt; the giant-strength extra-lock hairspray my family used; and the mixed flowers that my sisters and I grew in our garden.

"Amortentia," Slughorn drawled, his voice was silky smooth. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It causes an obsession in the drinker, and omits a different aroma to everyone who smells it; the odor reminds them of the things they find most attractive, even if they don't realize it." I smelled a little smoke, the kind that comes from a train. That's what I smelled the first time I met-I blushed deeply, and looked at the ginger sitting across from me.

I looked to see if he was staring, and sighed when I saw he was infatuated with the potion. Everyone in the room seemed immersed in the scents.

"Would anyone care to tell what they smell?" Professor Slughorn asked. "Miss Granger? And then maybe Mister Potter?" Hermione snapped out of her trance and walked towards the front of the room; Harry followed close behind her.

"I smell fresh cut grass, new parchment, and spearmint t-toothp-paste," Hermione blushed and looked back towards Ron. My heart beat a little faster. Harry leaned so close to the pot, I thought he was going to submerge his head.

"I smell treacle tart, broomstick polish, and something that's sort of flowery." I smiled. The professor quickly replaced the lid on the potion, and everyone relaxed from their stupor.

"Now that you have learned all about some very rare potions, you will attempt to brew on later in the week. Everyone take your Polyjuice and go; the bell will be ringing soon," Slughorn instructed. I packed mine safely in my bag, finally able to focus since he had closed the pot.

Sure enough, the bell rang moments later. Everyone ran out, and I saw a girl duck in and slip a few vials of Amortentia in her bag. Oh dear; that will cause some trouble soon, I thought. Seamus met me in the doorway with Neville by his side.

"Good morning, Neville," I smiled brightly at him. He turned a bit pink, and I laughed. "I take it; it has been a good morning."

"Yes, it has been. My plants are flourishing beautifully," he told me. I smiled; he was so easily excited.

"That's good to hear. It's like a bright spot before you enter a fog." I used this expression a lot before going to DADA class. They nodded in agreement.

"Snape's out of his mind sometimes," said Seamus loudly. "You'd think being rejected for the job would have hinted you should learn a little more about it." He guffawed, and Neville laughed timidly.

"Miss Fossil," inquired a snide voice behind me. I turned to see the pale, dark haired Slytherin himself. Do you have a problem with me teaching?"

I sighed and turned around. "No, professor. We were just-"

"Entering my class without further interruption, I hope. But you can sort out your excuse in detention this Saturday." With that, he turned around and swaggered towards the front of the classroom. I groaned.

"You guys," I groaned. I turned back to the two boys. Neville looked down when I tried to make eye contact, and shifted uncomfortably. Seamus stared back at me with a guilty look.

"Hailey-," Seamus began, but I held up my hand to cut him off. I sighed.

"You didn't mean to do it," I told him. He nodded slowly, waiting for me to erupt. "It's alright. I'll just have to tell Harry I'll be missing my first Quidditch practice." He opened his mouth to say something, but I was already trudging to my seat.

**Sounds like somebody's in trouble. If it isn't obvious, Hailey has a lot of guys falling for her, but she isn't falling back. That sounds potentially problematic. Well, you'll find out what happens soon enough. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	7. Detention

CHAPTER 7

"This is so gross," I complained. I was sitting in Professor Slughorn's classroom sorting through the potion ingredients. Slughorn was, of course, completely unaware of this. Snape had put us up to it because since he was "an unqualified nitwit not fit to work anyone much less this school", he obviously didn't know how to alphabetize. I'd just stumbled upon a container marked "Beetle Eyes." Neville edged over to me while Seamus was literally wrestling with a thick, viney plant.

"I-I'm s-sorry for getting you into this mess, Hailey," he mumbled quietly. He was in charge of cleaning the cauldrons so, as Snape put it; they couldn't be sabotaged any more than our inadequate minds could. I moved the jar of dragon liver back in its place.

"I don't blame you Neville. It's really all Seamus' fault anyway." I winked at him.

"Thanks Hailey. You always were so kind," Seamus said while examining two large herbs. I sighed and dug even farther in my current cabinet.

"You know I'm just playing with you. Now hurry up." I continued to organize in silence for a few more minutes. Snake fangs, come after dragon livers, which are before horned slugs-

"So Hailey, what s a girl like you doing at Hogwarts?" Seamus asked me, trying to be smooth. I grinned at his attempt.

"You know, family," I replied as mysteriously as I could. I didn't want everyone to know my entire life story, but I had a feeling he wouldn't leave me alone until he was satisfied.

"But you've been here before, right? Is it better or worse than it was?" he persisted. I set the vials up into one straight line.

"Different. When I was here with the Beauxbaton girls, we couldn't really interact with the other schools. Madam Maxime was so strict it was nearly unbearable. But we were young ladies, so we had to obey her." I sighed and resorted back to silence.

Seamus announced he was done and left without another word. Neville and I worked side by side for a few more hours; even finishing the work that Seamus had conveniently forgotten.

"H-Hailey?" Neville asked. I looked up from my work and sat back on my heels.

"Ne-Neville?" I imitated him jokingly. He smiled timidly and swallowed.

"I-I was just w-wondering if m-maybe you'd l-like to come to Hogsmeade? W-with m-m-me?" He looked down as his entire face turned bright pink. I giggled and he looked up shocked. "So it's a-"

"Yes. Yes Neville, I'd love to go with you," I smiled at him and at the same time I had a feeling that something was wrong. Wrong. Ron. I shook my head.

"S-so Hogsmeade. Next weekend? Unless you change your mind and that'd be fine but-" I place a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down. Yes, next weekend. I won't change my mind. We're pretty much done here, so I'm going to supper. Alright?" He nodded soundlessly. "I'll see you later, Neville." And with that, I walked out of the classroom towards the Great Hall.

**So, she likes Ron, but she's going out with Neville. This won't be probematic at all... Thank you for reading and for forgiving me (which you hopefully did) for not keeping up with my stories. :)**


	8. Notice

**Hi there! Remember me? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't; it's been a long while. I just thought I would let you know that since it's summer, I will be continuing all of my incomplete stories, including this one. I'd also like to offer my sincerest apologies for not writing during my school year. I pinky promise (and I've never broken one of those) that it won't happen again. I'll be updating all of the previously written chapters too so I can correct mistakes and tweak the plot so it makes more sense. I hope you all can forgive me and I look forward to this summer. Feel free to message me whether it be for critiques, suggestions, or to let me know when you'll be sending an angry mob after me for leaving you all hanging.**

**Yours as long as you'll have me,  
><strong>**Desdemona**


End file.
